Burgers, Pie and Zeppelin
by Angie63
Summary: It's Dean's birthday and Sam wants to make it special. Thanks to Loverdollinz for the pop culture help!


Burgers, Pie and Zeppelin

Sam Winchester was a man with a mission. Yes there was the issue with the Mark of Cain. He and Dean and Cas were spending every waking hour looking for the solution to that problem. But today, Sam was calling a break. Today was different, special and Sam meant to make it memorable.

Sam found Dean and Cas at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Despite his apparent distaste of food since he'd regained grace, the angel sill seemed to have a deep appreciation for coffee. Sam smiled at the two of them before he saw them. This was so suddenly _normal,_ so like mornings before the fall, before the possession , the mark….and other things he'd rather not remember.

"Hey guys, "he began taking a cup from the shelf and filling it with coffee. "Listen, I have some stuff I gotta do today so, can you spare me for an hour or so?" Dean cocked an eyebrow. His brother was not amused.

"Listen Sammy, I know this thing is turning into a dead end but…"he looked up at Sam with questioning eyes. For a moment he was filled with dread. Sam was over it. Sam needed a break. Was Sam leaving again? Wait, he said an hour or two. His brother had been with him 24/7 since he'd cured Dean of being a demon. _Calm down Dean. Sam wants a two hour break, he's not leaving .Get a hold of your chick flick feelings._ "Uh, sure Sam. What difference would a couple of hours make?" He smiled. Sam knew that smile. It was the one Dean used when he was really a little hurt, or worried he was hurting Sam but wanted Sam to think everything was all right with the world. He'd been using that smile since as long as Sam could recall. Sam felt a little bad for causing Dean concern but he really had to go.

"Okay. Thanks. Promise just a few hours. Cas, walk me out?" Cas stood up. Dean looked at Sam again, and up at Cas and decided he wouldn't ask. Clearly Sam had something he was willing to share with Cas he wasn't with Dean. _Probably wants to warn him not to leave me alone, not to let me go out, not to make me mad enough to hulk out._ Cas followed Sam up the staircase to the door, looking back at Dean over his shoulder.

"Cas, listen. Today is Dean's birthday. I don't think he's given it a thought. I 'm going out for a few things to celebrate. Keep him company. Keep him focused and don't let him worry. Keep him thinking you do that?"

Cas smiled, happiness at having something they could celebrate in his blue eyes. "I can do that. He needs something good Sam. "

Sam patted the angel on the shoulder. "He does. Listen Cas, don't let on I'm planning anything. Let's make it a surprise okay?" Cas nodded.

"I won't let on I know anything.", Cas replied. Sam left and Cas descended the stairs and returned to the kitchen where he found Dean staring off in to space and absently rubbing the mark.

"Dean?", he questioned. "Are you alright?" Dean looked up at his friend but didn't answer. There was a sadness and a heaviness in his eyes and expression that made the angel want to hug him. He didn't. He sat down across the table. He waited, hopeful Dean would share what he was thinking or feeling.

"Cas, do you think there's really a chance we can fix this?" Dean's voice was quiet and gave into the emotion he tried so hard to keep from Sam.

Cas sighed. "I hope so Dean. It's hard to say since there's really no lore to count on. I still feel the secret lies with Cain." Easier said done admittedly since Cain had disappeared the night he transferred the mark.

"The river ends at the source." Cas looked up as Dean spoke.

"What?"the angel asked. Dean stood up, running a hand down his face. He paced the length of the kitchen and Cas hoped he wasn't getting too agitated. He promised Sam and he idn't want Dean to be upset, especially today.

"Metatron said ' the river ends with the source' ". Is that Cain?" Dean returned to the table, reaching to the floor to pull up a box of books and folders. He handed a stack to Cas. "Find anything you can about Cain. Where he might have gone, any legends, anything." Cas reached for the stack of books and for the next few hours he and Dean were searching for anything they could use to find the first knight.

Meanwhile across town Sam parked the Impala in parking lot of the local bakery. He went inside with one thought. Not cake. Birthday Pie. He was rewarded with a whole case to choose from. T

"Hey can I help you?" Sam gave a dimpled smile to the pretty brunette on the otherside of the counter whose nametag identified her as Kim.

"Yeah. It's my brother's birthday and I am looking for a pie." Kim made a face, surprised and laughed.

"Not cake? We're famous for our cakes" she said.

Sam smailed again and she beamed back unable to resist the charm. "No. He doesn't like cake. He loves pie. What do you recommend?"

Kim considered and said, "Our mixed berry is pretty popular. It's made of blueberries, blackberries and cherries."

"That's perfect. I'll take one of those." He waited while Kim rang up his purchase and placed the pie in a box. He thanked her and went back to the car and placed the pie gently on the passenger seat. His next stop was just across the street so he didn't move the Impala. As he entered the used record shop he couldn't understand why Dean had never taken the time to just come in and browse. They really needed to make more time for simple pleasures Sam determined. Dean had really enjoyed the vintage vinyl and the record player left by the Men of Letters but it was mostly big band and swing. Sam was on a quest for something truly _Dean_, Metallica, Zeppelin, ACDC. Classic hard rock. He found the section and was overjoyed at the selection. He perused several , put aside some possible and continued through the stacks until he found a true gem. The Zeppelin debut album. _No way, _Sam mused as he pulled out the record. _Oh man. It's the alternative cover._ He recognized the rarity from the turquoise writing. _This is it. Perfect. Probably expensive._ Sam knew this particular cover in mint condition could run as much as $5000. He flipped the worn cover over expecting to see a price befitting the rare quality of the album. It wasn't in mint condition which Sam actually preferred. He almost shouted "Yes. YES!" and fist pumped when he saw the price on the sticker but contained himself. He took his prize to the counter and gave the bored kid behind the register the requested five dollar bill. Unable to believe his luck he went back to the car. A third stop was to pick up wrapping paper and looking at his watch he knew Dean would begin to wonder where he was. He quickly wrapped the gift with the paper and tape he'd bought and headed to his last stop.

Back at the bunker, Dean and Cas decided they were getting no where. Dean rubbed his tired eyes. "I give up. What time did Sam leave?" Cas looked at the clock on the wall and shrugged. It was now close to six o'clock and he assumed Sam must have left around one. "He said a couple of hours. It's been way more than that." Worry started to creep in again. Fear that something had happened. That Sam could just be gone. Dean didn't want to go either place. _Damn it Dean why are you so freaking emo lately. Sam's okay. He's coming back. Get yourself together._

Trying to be soothing and helpful, Cas said gently, reaching across the table to grasp Dean's wrist and squeeze affectionately, "I'm sure he'll be back any minute Dean. Why don't we clear this up and think about something else?" He began stacking the reference materials neatly back into the carton from which they came.

"Yeah. You're right. Finding it hard to think about anything else though man." Together they finished cleaning up and just as Dean returned from the library Sam called from the stairs.

"Back! You guys in the kitchen?" Responding to the affirmative, Sam called out. "Dean, can you put Baby in the garage please?"

Dean grumbled to Cas as he headed out the back way, "That kid's never put a car in a garage in his life." Cas laughed, knowing Sam probably just wanted Dean out of the way for a few minutes for surprise effect. Which was true. Sam came into the kitchen and placed the pie, a bag of burgers and fries and the wrapped album. He had just lifted the pie out and placed a single candle in the center when Dean returned.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks, eyes rooted on the pie."What is that for?" He looked at the glowing candle, the wrapped gift and the food displayed on the table. He searched the goofy smiling faces of his brother and best friend. And it dawned on him. _It's January twenty fourth. I'm 36 today._ He grinned back at them, at a loss for words. All three of them burst out laughing, for the first time in they couldn't remember when and it felt good to do it.

"Happy Birthday Dean." Sam pulled out the chair in front of the gift and motioned for Dean to sit down. Cas and Sam pulled up chairs as well and Sam distributed food. They made small talk as they ate, joking with Cas that in his seeming distaste for food, he still appreciated a burger. Dean blew out the candle and Sam pushed the gift forward. "Open it", he said and he had the same excitement in his voice he'd had when he made a gift for Dean in grammar school. Dean pulled off the paper and smiled in pure joy at the gift.

"Sammy. This is…how did you, where did you?" Sam beamed. "Seriously dude, this is freaking _awesome._ Thank you Sam , I love it." He held the cover at arms range to admire it and couldn't keep the smile off his face. _Thank you Sam. I love it. He had put the amulet around his neck and the gesture was the same as saying I love YOU in Winchester language. _They both remembered the words. Sam was pretty sure Dean did anyhow. Dean jumped up and took the album to his room and put it on the record player, turned the album all the way up and came back to the kitchen where Sam was serving up the pie. _Dean, do you think it will be enough, just us three? Cas had asked. It always has been Dean replied._ Dean had no idea what was going to happen going forward but for now, the birthday boy settled back in his chair and took a bite of the very delicious pie.

"Burgers, pie and Zeppelin. Guys, this is the best birthday ever." He took another huge bite of pie and the others laughed. Sam looked at Cas who smiled at him, and back to Dean who winked. There wasn't much he could do for his brother as much as he wanted to until the mark issue was solved but this small moment was a rare gift to Sam as well. Dean swallowed the pie and as the conversation continued he realized he felt truly _happy. Loved. Supported. for now, that was enough._


End file.
